Episode 6085 (3rd August 2005)
Plot Everyone's sporting black eyes from the fight the night before. A Court Official serves an Emergency Prohibited Steps Order on Steve. He's flabbergasted. Eileen and Liz are disgusted at Tracy. Liz calls round to give Tracy a piece of her mind but Tracy's unmoved. Both Fred and Claire have black eyes. Ashley's amused, having seen another side to Claire. Both Kelly and Sean ask Fred for a job in the Rovers. Fred takes Sean on. Kelly's peeved. Viv leaves to go home. Mike explains to Penny how his brief fling with Viv was really just his way of getting one over on his brother Harry. Emotional Danny sits and cries in the factory over Harry's death. Mike finds him there and to Danny's surprise, gives him a supportive hug. Claire wonders if she should go on an anger management course, citing the time she waved a tin of tuna at a "save the dolphin" rally. Ashley reassures her. Tim White calls in the Rovers. He assures Sean that the guy in the car was just a friend. They arrange to go for a coffee at No.11 when he finishes his shift. Tracy arrives in the pub. The locals are hostile towards her for the way she's treating Steve but an unrepentant Tracy raises her glass to the British Justice System. Cast Regular cast *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Penny King - Pauline Fleming *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Nathan - Ray Fearon *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay Guest cast *Court Official - Andrew Whitehead *Viv Baldwin - Patricia Brake *Tim White - Edward MacLiam Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Underworld - Office *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Sutherland's Kennels and house Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liz is furious with Tracy when the scheming Barlow plays another dirty trick on Steve; things are looking up for Sean as he starts work at the Rovers; Claire is fuming after her run-in with Jade; and Mike finds it hard to be around Danny. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,600,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Liz McDonald: "You twisted little bitch. How dare yer... how dare yer do this to my Steve." Tracy Barlow: "Put a skirt on love, it's obscene!" Category:2005 episodes